400 Days
"400 Days" is a DLC and special episode of The Walking Dead Video Game. It focuses on five different protagonists: Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Bonnie, Shel each in their own short personal stories in a tight geographic area. "400 Days" bridges the gap between your choices in Season 1 and the events of the upcoming Season 2. Synopsis Centered on a truck stop on a Georgia highway, 400 Days tells five linked stories; each taking place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor, from day 2 of the undead apocalypse to day 400. The five stories can be played in any order and will change based on the choices that you make. Echoes of the choices you made in Season 1 will carry over into 400 Days and the choices you make in 400 Days will resonate into Season 2. At the end of 400 Days, the stories are wrapped up and leave a few hints towards what we can expect to see from Season 2. Stories Each story takes place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor near Gil's Pitstop. "Day 2" - Vince's Story ' : ''For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Vince's Story. :: Vince's story starts a day after the outbreak, and follows his arrest and adjustment to the zombie apocalypse among fellow inmates. "Day 41" - Wyatt's Story' : ''For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Wyatt's Story. :: Wyatt's story follows an escape attempt with his companion away from an aggressor into a dense foggy forest. '"Day 184" - Russell's Story' : For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Russell's Story. :: Russell's story is about him being picked up by an unstable stranger after hitchhiking along the Georgia road. '"Day 220" - Bonnie's Story' : For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Bonnie's Story. :: Bonnie's story is about her being followed through a cornfield by a group of mysterious, flashlight-wielding figures, and her subsequent attempt to defend herself. '"Days 236 & 259" - Shel's Story' : For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Shel's Story. :: Shel's story follows her attempt to create a safe refuge in the central truck stop along with her sister, and other fellow survivors, notably the cancer support group who were last seen in Savannah in Episode 4. '"Day 400" - Epilogue (Tavia)' : For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Epilogue. :: The epilogue follows Tavia attempting to persuade the survivors of '400 Days' to come with her to supposedly join a safe community. Her dialogue choices will directly influence the decisions of your group members on whether to stay or go. However, determinant by how you played each survivor in their stories, they will make their own decision. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the current choices made by players that were tracked by the game. Whose foot did you shoot off? (Vince's story) *Shot Justin's foot off - 58% *Shot Danny's foot off - 42% Did you stay in the car or got out? (Wyatt's story) *Stayed in the car - 57% *Got out the car - 43% Did you leave Nate or stay with him? (Russell's story) *Left Nate - 79% *Stayed with Nate - 21% Did you lie to Leland? (Bonnie's story) *Told the truth - 63% *Lied - 37% Did you leave in the RV or kill Stephanie? (Shel's story) *Left in the RV - 43% *Killed Stephanie - 57% Who joined Tavia and who rejected? (Tavia's offer) All combinations and percantage of people are unknown. Cast (In order of chronological introduction) '' *Anthony Lam as Vince - ''Day 2 & Epilogue *Erik Braa as Danny - Day 2 *Trevor Hoffmann as Justin - Day 2 *Will Beckman as Bennett - Day 2, Day 41 & Day 236 *J.S. Gilbert as Clyde - Day 2, Day 184 & Day 220 '' *Adam Harrington as Jerry - ''Day 2 *Benjie Ross as Marcus - Day 2 *Cissy Jones as Shel - Day 2, Day 236, Day 259 & Epilogue *Brett Pels as Becca - Day 2, Day 236, Day 259 & Epilogue *Jace Smykel as Wyatt - Day 41 & Epilogue *Brandon Blales as Eddie - Day 41 *Jefferson Arca as Nate - Day 41 & Day 184 *Vegas Trip as Russell - Day 184 & Epilogue *Mark Barbolak as Walt - Day 184 *Rhoda Gravador as Jean - Day 184 & Day 236 *Erin Yvette as Bonnie - Day 220 & Epilogue *Adam Harrington as Leland - Day 220 *Cissy Jones as Dee - Day 220 *Kid Beyond as Roman - Day 220, Day 236 & Day 259 *Donovan Corneetz as Clive - Day 220, Day 236 & Day 259 *Dana Bauer as Stephanie - Day 220, Day 236 & Day 259 *Amy Ingersoll as Joyce - Day 236 & Day 259 '' *Mark Barbolak as Boyd - ''Day 236 & Day 259 *Jason Pimentel as Roberto - Day 236 *Rashida Clendening as Tavia - Epilogue *Julian Kwasneski as Radio Survivor - Epilogue Deaths *Bennett *Clyde *Jerry *Marcus Crabtree *Walt *Jean *Dee *Danny *Justin (Determinant) *Leland (Determinant) *Roberto (Determinant) *Boyd (Determinant) *Stephanie (Determinant) Trivia *First appearance of Vince. *First appearance of Wyatt. *First appearance of Russell. *First appearance of Bonnie. *First appearance of Shel. *First appearance of Becca. *First appearance of Tavia. *The Telltale Games twitter released Vines revealing characters such as Russell, Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, and Shel before the official announcement. Each Vine post was assigned a day for each character: Day 184, Day 220, Day 2, Day 41, and Day 236, respectively. *"400 Days" is not included in the Season Pass and requires at least Episode 1 of Season 1 to be installed on a user's game system in order to play. *You can play each of the five stories in any order, and like the first season, the choices you make in each one will affect the next one and so forth, and some characters may or may not show up in Season Two depending on how you play this episode. *The Everett Pharmacy Drugstore appears in the background at the beginning of Vince's story, completely intact and running, given that it is still before the apocalypse. *Vince's story is very similar to Lee Everett's story: **Both characters were being transported to prison for killing someone. **Both took place at the beginning of the apocalypse. **Both characters use a shotgun to kill the first walker they encounter. *Russell's story begins with him walking along the same road from Long Road Ahead. *In Shel's story, there is a jar of Banang on the shelf in the storage room in the diner. This is an Easter egg for Telltale's earlier Sam and Max series. *If you play all five stories in the chronological order, and kill Clyde in Russell's story, Bonnie's story has no interaction with a walker. *During the opening credits, there is a shot of a man and a boy running towards a truck in the gas station before the apocalypse. With closer inspection it is revealed to be Kenny and Duck. *All five stories can involve the protagonist abandoning someone and their trust with strangers or known people, with all their actions affecting their views on Tavia's offer: **Vince can abandon Danny/Justin depending on who he trusts more. **Wyatt can abandon/be abandoned by Eddie and lose trust with strangers. **Russell can abandon Nate for the lack of trust. **Bonnie can abandon Leland and trust him or not with the truth. **Shel can abandon her group by losing her trust in their judgement and the safety of the place. *During the credits, there are stills of the consequences of some of your choices, such as: **Justin/Danny being devoured by walkers just outside the bus, having tried to drag himself to safety. You can briefly see the blood trail left by their severed foot on the road during Bonnie's story. **If you left Eddie behind, you see him holding Bennett, looking in horror behind him as Nate stands in front of his truck, implying he killed him. **Roman and Clive examining the damage of Shel's escape. **Undead Clyde dragging himself away from the rest stop, if Russell didn't finish him. *On the missing persons board, an unnamed man can be seen wearing a shirt that says TTG, which stands for Telltale Games, the developer and publisher of the game. *It is highly likely that Tavia will be a primary character in Season 2 since she appears to recruiting the 5 main characters to join in a "good community", which will probably be the basis and one of the main settings for the second season. Goofs/Errors *In Vince's story, if the chose to shoot off Justin's foot, he's lying a foot away from Clyde, but in the overhead shot of Vince and Danny escaping, Justin is lying on him. *In Episode 3, after when either Carley or Doug get shot by Lilly, both face different directions. Curiously, in Russell's story, both Doug and Carley's corpse's have noticeably been moved, now both facing in the direction where the RV came from. Also, the walker parted in two by Kenny, is no longer present. *In the epilogue scene, before the photo's are being thrown in the fire, Wyatt's picture shows he's wearing a baseball cap, but earlier in the game when displayed on the notice board, he wasn't. *It is unknown why Bonnie's image appears under "Stayed at the camp" in the end character statistics if she will join Tavia regardless, despite the choices. Glitch *In Russell's story, if the player looks up for too long while checking to see where Walt is shooting from. Russell will duck back down at Nate's command, but then Nate will be shot and killed by Walt, resulting in a game over. The game saves just before he's killed, meaning the player is stuck and has to rewind back to the beginning of the story. Season 1 Choices *Depending on the player's choice in Season One of saving Doug or Carley, the saved one will appear as a rotten corpse full of maggots in the road in Russell's story. *In Shel's story, the cancer patients mention to the group about stealing Kenny's boat in Episode 5. Depending on who (and if) you left anyone to guard the boat, they'll mention them by their features (Example: "We took the boat from that teenage kid at gunpoint" if you left Ben to guard) **Also, if Lee threatened Vernon when they first met in Episode 4, he is mentioned by Clive about his remark of Vernon not being able to shoot him. Clive states that if Lee had said that to him, he would've shot him. Official Trailers Playing Dead Achievements/Trophies ''"Chain Gang" ''- Completed Vince's Chapter. ''"Abandoner" - Completed ''Wyatt's Chapter. ''"Friends Like These" ''- Completed Russell's Chapter. ''"Who Goes There?" ''- Completed Bonnie's Chapter. ''"Paradise Lost" - ''Completed Shel's Chapter. ''"Loose Ends" - ''Completed the Epilogue. ''"Two out of Three" - ''Won a game of rock/paper/scissors. ''"Reunited" ''- Found an old friend. (Discover Carley or Doug's corpse.) Aggregate Scores External Links www.telltalegames.com/walkingdead/400days - Telltale Games Official Site References Category:Walking Dead Game Episode Category:Walking Dead Game Category:DLC